La Ville Paradis
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie de Lorcan et Lysander est bien loin de celle du petit élève Anglais à l'abri des murs de Poudlard. Leur vie est faite de rêves, d'exploration, et du poids des attentes de leur famille et de leur génération.
1. Valparaiso

**Chapitre 1 : Valpara** **í** **so**

Il faisait toujours bon à Valparaíso. Lorcan prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, en observant la ville étalée devant lui. La vue lui avait manqué. La vie à Castelobruxo était merveilleuse, certes, et il adorait autant les cours et la découverte de la magie, que ses amis. Mais ce petit paradis était à jamais gravé dans son cœur.

Lysander arriva avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et s'installa à côté de son frère. Il ne partageait pas l'amour de son frère. C'était l'inconvénient de vivre dans un grand port, on voit beaucoup d'étrangers et de voyageurs, mais on reste à quai. Que ce soit l'étalage coloré de maisons qu'il observait présentement, ou bien l'étendu de la forêt tropicale à perte de vue, il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. Lysander était passionné par tout ce qui lui était étranger. La soif de la découverte et de l'exploration coulait dans ses veines, après tout. La magizoologie était quelque chose de famille, mais Lysander ne se passionnait pas trop pour le sujet. Il savait prendre soin des créatures magiques, mais il ne souhaitait pas leur dévouer sa vie, tout comme l'avaient fait les autres membres de sa famille. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voyager et de découvrir d'autres lieux et d'autre sorciers, voire d'autres peuples, tout simplement. Il avait l'impression de voir le monde par le trou de la serrure d'où il était, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, les garçons ? demanda Luna. Votre père et moi devons nous prendre un portoloin pour le Ministère, ils ont besoin de nous consulter par rapport à un problème d'importation non réglementaire de Runespoor sur le territoire.

\- Bon courage. On n'a rien de prévu pour l'instant, Maman, répondit Lorcan. C'est le premier jour des vacances, on va peut-être se reposer.

\- J'aimerais bien aller me promener, fit Lysandre.

\- Très bien, mais vous me promettez de faire attention à vous ? »

Luna et Rolf s'étaient rencontrés en Grande-Bretagne, quelque temps après la fin de la guerre. Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois dans les bureaux du Ministère anglais, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, pour faire un stage. L'espèce vivace d'examinateurs locaux avait vu le potentiel des deux jeunes gens, qui avaient mené une compétition féroce pendant plusieurs semaines, pour déterminer à qui devait revenir le poste. Ils avaient finalement tous les deux perdu le stage, pour se faire embaucher directement. Leur romance avait été une des choses les plus banales au monde, malgré la tendance toute naturelle de Luna pour l'excentricité.

Ils avaient ensuite décidé de s'installer au Chili pour être plus proches des créatures qu'ils affectionnaient le plus.

Lorsque Lorcan et Lysandre sortaient, ils ne se promenaient pas : ils exploraient. Les garçons commençaient leur exploration par prendre l'un des funiculaires, et allaient se mêler à l'anarchie pure de la ville. Ici, tout n'était que dédale de ruelles et d'escaliers colorés. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quartier sorcier non plus, la ville était trop désordonnée pour cela. Cependant, on pouvait trouver un peu partout des escaliers qui ne semblaient mener à rien, selon les Moldus. Ils marquaient en réalité l'entrée d'une rue sorcière, dans laquelle les murs des maisons étaient peints, de la même manière que le reste de la ville, mais sur lesquels les peintures bougeaient.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 566

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _D (32) Écrire au sujet de jumeaux sans utiliser Fred et George Weasley._

"50 drabbles" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Luna L. / Rolf S._

"Through the Universe" du forum The Golden Snitch : _073 – Globular Cluster — (word) exploration_

"Japanese Tea Ceremony" du forum The Golden Snitch : _Write about a minor character._

"Keeping up with Cara" du forum The Golden Snitch : _(character) Luna Lovegood_


	2. Perdu sur les coteaux

**Chapitre 2 : Perdu sur les coteaux**

« Poudlard.

\- Castelobruxo.

\- Je te dis que c'est Poudlard ! continua Hugo.

\- Et moi, que c'est Castelobruxo, suivit Lysander. »

Luna ne comprenait pas le comportement de Lysander, après tout, elle n'ignorait rien de ses passions. Les deux garçons étaient jeunes et leurs rêves étaient simples. Lorcan aimait la ville, et leur maison, et la communauté accueillante des sorciers de Valparaiso.

Lysander ne rêvait que de découverte et d'aventure. Les ruelles étroites de la ville n'étaient pas assez pour lui. Les premières lettres qu'il avait envoyées de Castelobruxo n'avaient été remplies que de la merveille de la découverte de cet endroit, et de ses nouveaux camarades, qui venaient tous d'endroits tellement différents.

Et aujourd'hui, Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de leur rendre visite avec leurs deux enfants. Ils allaient rester quelques jours en vacances ici. Bien sûr, Hermione étant la Ministre Britannique, elle n'allait certainement pas se sentir en vacances.

Néanmoins, Lysander aurait dû être aux anges, de rencontrer enfin des enfants britanniques. Mais au lieu de cela, il se chamaillait avec Hugo pour déterminer qui de Castelobruxo ou de Poudlard était la meilleure école. Qui avait eu en premier l'idée d'apparaître sous la forme d'une ruine aux moldus ? Qui des Peeves ou des Caipora étaient les pires petites pestes ?...

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas faire un tour ? demanda Rolf aux enfants. »

Lorcan sourit, il s'imaginait déjà emmener ses nouveaux amis voir les magnifiques couleurs de la ville, et les mouvements incessants du port. Ils pourraient même aller se tremper les pieds dans l'océan pacifique…

« Rentrez avant qu'il fasse nuit ! ajouta Luna avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme derrière eux.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux, de les laisser vagabonder comme ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Eh bien, Lorcan connaît mieux la ville que n'importe qui, et ce sont des sorciers. Que veux-tu qui leur arrive ? fit Rolf.

\- Et on a mis en place depuis longtemps des sortilèges de traçage et de protection très puissants, compléta Luna. »

.oOo.

Les enfants s'étaient extasiés toute la journée, et jouaient avec les pieds dans l'eau. Mais soudain, ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, et un bruit terrible retentit. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'amphithéâtre que formait la ville, et plusieurs maisons s'effondrèrent sous leurs yeux.

« C'est un tremblement de Terre, fit Rose.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison ! fit Lysander.

\- Oui. Non. Les funiculaires ne vont plus être en fonctionnement. Et il y aura foule. En plus, il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle secousse, et beaucoup de bâtiments qui s'effondrent. Je sais par où passer. »

Lorcan se concentra très fort, baguette en main, et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lancer son patronus. Un magnifique aigle argenté, scintillant, plana au-dessus d'eux avant de partir en direction du domicile parental. Les enfants observèrent sa course, avant d'avancer dans son sillage en formant un petit groupe.

.oOo.

Hermione avait dû partir pour le Ministère aussitôt que le sol avait vibré, il en était de même pour Luna. Cela laissait donc les hommes seuls à la maison, à s'inquiéter pour les enfants. En réalité, ils ne valaient guère mieux que Lysander et Hugo.

« Rose est brillante, et Hugo fait des miracles en métamorphose.

\- Lorcan et Lysander sont très débrouillards, et ils s'investissent beaucoup pour la communauté.

\- Rose est très mature pour son âge.

\- Lorcan a un haut sens des responsabilités. »

Les quatre enfants passèrent enfin la porte, Lorcan en tête.

« Ah, je te l'avais dit, fit fièrement Rolf.

\- Ça ne compte pas, ronchonna Ron. »

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 595

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _#B (31) (Relation) Lysander Scamander / Hugo Weasley._

"50 drabbles" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Hugo W. / Lysander S._

"Through the Universe" du forum The Golden Snitch : _143 – Quasar — (word) twinkle_

"Japanese Tea Ceremony" du forum The Golden Snitch : _Write about a natural disaster occurring._

"Keeping up with Cara" du forum The Golden Snitch : _(patronus) eagle._

"Language Club" du forum The Golden Snitch : _Task 4, Write a fic about some part of the culture of the country/region where your chosen language is from._

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais que l'aigle patronus de Lorcan n'était qu'un défi de plus pour ce texte. Cependant, il se trouve qu'en faisait mes recherches sur Valparaiso pour compléter la tâche du club, je me suis retrouvé devant un reportage d'Arte, sur la ville. Ils parlaient du poète Pablo Neruda, qui a écrit sur Valparaiso et vécu là-bas. Il aimait cette ville bien plus que Lorcan dans cette histoire. Il a aussi dit que s'il devait un jour se réincarner, il prendrait l'apparence d'un aigle.

Voilà pourquoi le patronus de Lorcan est un aigle. C'est parce que le patronus de Lorcan de forme de son amour dévoué pour la ville de Valparaiso.


End file.
